1. Field
The following description relates to an acoustic processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the distribution of various types of devices, diverse methods to conveniently control such devices have been suggested.
For example, a speech recognition based user interface (UI) that allows a user to control devices by speech has gained interest. A general speech recognition based UI is manufactured under the condition of a short distance between a user and a microphone. Thus, in a case where a microphone is placed in remote from a user, it is difficult for the speech recognition based UI to accurately recognize speech. In other words, as a distance between the user and the microphone increases, the speech recognition performance deteriorates due to environmental effects such as echo, reverberation, etc.
Hence, various research has been carried out on techniques for accurately recognizing a speech even when a microphone is distant from a user.